A New Addition
by Air Slasher
Summary: After 9,985 years of being married Wanda and Cosmo have a kid. They take it well but how will Timmy handle it seeing as he will know the expected child for the first years of its life and forget about it when he eventualy loses his godparents when he's o


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents,if I did I would have gotten it a DVD box set by now and would have.**

Chapter1

Timmy was getting dressed in the morning, he had just put on his shirt and said, "Hey Cosmo, Wanda are you ok?"

Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the fish castle and fish bowl. They both looked tired and Wanda's hair was let down to her shoulders.

"Sorry Timmy our alarm clock broke or something...it didn't go off at the right time." Cosmo said.

"Anyways, uh are you guys okay? I heard noises last night...that scare me." Timmy said.

"Oh that was our new pet." Cosmo said.

"Cool can I see it?" Wanda waved her arms meaning 'no' but Cosmo raised his wand and poofed a mix of a poodle and a dragon. It immediately jumped and bit down on Cosmo's leg. He then flew around the room screaming as Wanda and Timmy stared.

"Bad boy! Bad boy, let go of Cosmo's leg...ow it reach bone. My eyes!" Cosmo shouted.

"Cosmo your eyes aren't on your...oh it spits acid through its nose..." Wanda started laughing, Timmy joined in for a minute but then Wanda poofed the dragon/dog away.

"Thanks Wanda, he only broke a bone!" Cosmo said.

"Anyways sport you better be going, school's gonna start in half an hour." Wanda said.

"Crud!" Timmy ran out the room forgetting his backpack but not his pink hat that he put on as he left the room.

"Cosmo maybe we shouldn't be doing that any more...I mean at least not for a while." Wanda said.

"What are you talking about ?" Cosmo asked innocently, Wanda smacked her face and poofed them into the fish castle.

"I mean uh you know make love." Wanda said.

"Oh that, heck that's all...Timmy never sees us so he won't be traumatized." Cosmo said after pausing for a minute trying understand what his wife said. He flew to the kitchen to make coffee. "Cosmo, honey did you understand what I meant?" Wanda asked thinking he didn't understand.

"Yeah, you meant no making out while he's around." Cosmo said.

"No I meant no more of that thing we do a few nights a week." Wanda said.

"Oh that...ok, I guess we could hold off on that for a while." Cosmo said

A few days later

"vomiting noises in the castle's bathroom. Cosmo...I think you should again vomiting noises in bathroom go with Timmy without me today, I don't feel good." Wanda said.

"Are you sure, I could stay with you..." Cosmo said.

"Just go Cosmo." She snapped back.

"Fine." He said and poofed into Timmy's bedroom. Timmy was still sleeping, the clock read 5:15AM. "Now what time did he get up again...oh well I guess waking him up early wouldn't be to bad." Cosmo thought and poofed a megaphone into his right hand and yelled into it, "Wakey, Wakey Timmy." The amplified yell caused Timmy to leap up and cling to the ceiling.

"Timmy turn the TV off and go back to sleep, don't make me come in there!" Mr. Turner said.

"Ops." Cosmo said.

"What the hell Cosmo its 5 in the morning." Timmy said.

"Timmy don't use that word, you know both your parents and Wanda and I don't like that word. We don't care if the 'cool' guys say it or not but your do not use that word or I'll have to wash your mouth with soap like Mama did to me." Cosmo said.

Timmy had a blank stare on his face after falling onto his bed and stared at Cosmo, "Cosmo...wow I never knew you had it in you." Timmy said.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked honestly.

"What you said, that was more of a parents or Wanda thing." Timmy said to which Cosmo honestly asked, "What did I say again." Timmy went to smack his face but missed because he was half asleep.

"I'm gonna back to bed go do something if you really feel like it poof your self to look like me and put a forget-me-knob on the door so my parents can't come in here and then watch some TV" Timmy mumbled as he fell asleep standing up. He started to fall but Cosmo grabbed him and plopped him on his bed. Cosmo then just looked out side through the window. He eventually nodded off and woke up when he heard a noise at the door. He quickly poofed into the fish bowl and watched Timmy's dad walk into the room. He snuck up on Timmy and splashed cold water on him and laughed, not noticing Timmy didn't find it funny as he lurched out of a nice sleep.

"Timmy you better hurry, school starts in 20minutes." His dad said and left closing the door behind him.

"Hey Timmy I'm gonna be the only one with you today at school. Wanda's not feeling good. " Cosmo said.

"Maybe you should stay here to take care of her today." Timmy said as he got dressed.

"Uh, no she was kinda snappy and I don't want to be hurt today." Cosmo said.

Timmy put on his hat and headed downstairs and quickly ate his cereal. Cosmo poofed in as a watch around his wrist, luckily Timmy's parents didn't notice. Timmy heard the bus and said, "Have a nice day Mom and Dad!" as he ran to the bus.

"Oh man I forgot I had to bring in a diagram of a the digestive system for class today." Timmy said to himself at a whisper, "Cosmo I wish I had a diagram of the human digestive system."

A second later a esophagus, stomach and intestines connected to each other fell into his lap. "Cosmo, not a real one a model of them." Timmy whispered quickly. A second later and it was replaced with a model of it.

Later during class

"So the esophagus goes to the spleen and then the stomach then to the intestines where the food is digested." Timmy struggled with the presentation, he also had forgotten to research the digestive system as well and had played 'Ultimate Mech Crusher Bash 2x' till 12 the night before so he was half asleep now. He picked up his model and went back to his seat.

"Well Mr. Turner thank you for informing us that our Doctors were wrong on the digestive system and for that you get an F!" Mr. Crocker said.

"At least he notice the only way I could get a model that good was from Fair Godparents" Timmy thought as he sat down.

Later that day after school, Timmy's room.

"Oh, hi guys how was your day?" Wanda asked while she sat on Timmy's bed painting her toenails.

"Horrible, Francis beat me up, knocked one Cosmo's teeth out when I had him be a helmet after school and Crocker gave me an F on a project I forgot about." Timmy said but Wanda looked at him in a "Well you deserved the F in that case" way.

Timmy replied to the look with, "But Cosmo gave me a really good model but I blew it on the presentation."

"Yeah you know how easy it is to go out and buy a model Timmy? He proberly thought you bought it so he gave you an F." Wanda said.

"I guess your right." Timmy said as he walked to his V-Cube and turned it on. He then turned on the TV and heard a horrid noise from the videogame system as it started to catch fire. Wanda poofed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. "I guess I blew the fan out last night." Timmy said, "I wish I had another V-Cube."

Wanda was about to waver her wand but turned green and poofed into the castle so Cosmo waved his and in a rare occurrence got the wish right on the first try. Wanda poofed back in as Timmy started his game up again on the new, working V-Cube. "Sorry sport I just wasn't feeling good then, something I ate earlier." Wanda said and then noticed the V Cube had been replaced already, "Cosmo you did it without it exploding?"

"Hey, only a small portion of my stuff blows up on Timmy, most of the time I just get it wrong." Cosmo said.

"Wanda, maybe you should rest if you not feeling ok." Timmy said.

"Yeah, wake me up in an hour." Wanda said and laid down on Timmy's bed on top of the sheets.

"Hey Cosmo is something bothering you or are you just zoned out." Timmy said and waited a few minutes and repeated himself. Cosmo heard him that time and looked at him and said, "Yeah, kinda Timmy. She's been sick the past few days and she's been kinda snappy too."

"I'm sure she'll be fine she's proberly just getting sick." Timmy said.

"Yeah...sick..." Cosmo said not to sure if his wife for 9,985 years was just getting a little sick or if it was more series. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, or the brightest bulb in the box, but he could tell when something was wrong. It was almost like nature's way of compromising, he had about 1/16th of a brain but he could tell if something was wrong or bothering someone quickly. After a few hours Wanda hadn't woken up and Cosmo and Timmy were playing a new baseball game. Cosmo looked at the time and remembered he needed to wake Wanda up. He went over to wake her but she was sleeping soundly so he looked over at Timmy and whispered. I'm gonna go put her in her bed now, I also I think it would be best if we hit the sack now too its nine thirty." Cosmo said.

"Ok night Cosmo." Timmy said and turned off his TV and videogame system.

6A.M. the next day.

Cosmo woke up and rolled over facing the left side of his green race car bed and looked at Wanda's bed. It was empty so he got out of bed and put his nickel, Philip, on his pillow and poofed himself into his day clothes and flew down to the kitchen where Wanda was flying back and forth while eating a sandwich.

"Good morning honey." Cosmo said and flew over to Wanda and kissed her easily.

"Good morning Cosmo, oh I have something to ask you." Wanda said.

"Okay, what?" Cosmo said happily paying attention to Wanda.

"How...how...would you feel about being a father." Wanda asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I guess I would like it, it would be cool in all but right now Timmy's fine. He's almost like a son to us. By the way why do ask?" He said inquisitively.

"Well umm, its because I...I think I'm pregnant." Wanda said and then finished off her sandwich. There was a moment of silence and then Cosmo blurted out sincerely, "What's pregnant?"

Author's note: Please review, reviews and feedback is welcomed.


End file.
